Ask the Naruto Crew
by Gamemaster 1026
Summary: this is the offical Konoha questioning story. the ninja will answer all of your questions so ask away.rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I dont own naruto. that is all

* * *

Ask the Naruto Cast

We all know how it works cept mines different for instance each chapter (lest I say other whys) will only be for 1 character who I will reveal end of the chapters. Here's a standard way it will look.

Dear Sasuke,

Why did u go with that freaky snake pedo.

Dear (pen name here)

Die. Crawl into a dark hole and die.

And there you go ask and it will/should/maybe put in now R&R please.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Boy in almost an hour i got 6 reveiws. 6 REVEIWS. from now on i will limit the chapters to 10 reveiws.

Disclamer: I do NOT own naruto. i do however now own the word Garranty.

* * *

From Hoyt 

Dear Hinata

Did you know naruto has the kyuubi sealed inside him

---

Dear Hoyt

Whats a Kyuubi?

---

From Hoyt

Dear Jiraiya

Jiraiya, the seal is weakening?

Dear Hoyt

IT IS! OH SH!T!

---

From xLolitaxBunnixSadistx

Dear Gaara-sama,

Will you ever get back at Rock Lee for stealing your eyebrows?

Lots of love!,

---

Dear xLolitaxBunnixSadistx

I will. I garranty it.

---

From Remira-chan

Dear Sakura

Sakura, is you're inner-self a separate you? Or is it a demon? lol

---

Dear Remira-chan

It's a separate part of my conscience. Kinda like a separate me but different then a separate me.

---

From Naruto3110

Dear Sasuke,

Why are you a emo, and do you realize that you spent 2 and a half years in a

cave with a micheal jackson clone and a male nurse?

---

Dear Naruto3110

1: shut up

2: I JUST WANT POWER DAMN IT!

---

From olen-kylma-ja-tumma

Dear Haku,

What is your gender?

---

Dear olen-kylma-ja-tumma

I'm a guy.

* * *

boy that was a long chaptor. Next chaptor will be all Sakura so send all questions for her in. R&R please. 


	3. Sakura

sorry for the wait. but i didnt get enough reviews. plese R&R if you read this. anyways on with the show.

* * *

From Airbender656

Why dont you just give up on Sasuke? Move on, theres a LOT of hot guys here in Konoha! Better yet expand it! Why dont you go all the way to Suna too? Since your training under Tsunade, you can show Sasuke-emo that you are not weak and have moved on! you can even move on to his brother! haha, that would really deflate Sasuke's pride! hahahaha. :)

------

Dear Airbender656

I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON SASUKE! YOU CAN edited OFF!

------

from Happy Frog

Are you going to turn evil and go with Atkatsuki since you killed Sasori?

------

dear Happy frog

who the heck is sasori?

------

from Happy frog

HAVE YOU SEEN HOW HOTT SASUKE GOT?!

------

dear Happy frog

OH YEAH!!! HES SO DREAMY NOW! MORE THEN BEFORE!

------

from Happy frog

Do you have a special jutsu like Naruto(rasengan) and Sasuke(chidori)?

------

dear Happy frog

Nope.

------

from Happy frog

Are you ever going to kick someones ass YET?!

------

dear Happy frog

I alredy have! Baka!

------

from Happy frog

Do you have feelings for Sai?

------

dear Happy frog

who's Sai?

------

from Happy Frog

Are you slowly giving into evil? ...I think you are! hehe.

------

Dear Happy frog

Are you bi. Cause I think u are.

------

from Happy frog

WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO SHOW US YOUR TRUE POWER THAT YOU LEARNED FROM TSUNADE?!?!?

------

dear Happy frog

NOW WHO THE HECKS TSUNADE! ARE YOU PULLING THESE NAMES OUT OF YOUR edited

------

From Ryuushi

Why are you a bitch most of the time hmm

------

dear Ryuushi

why are you so gay all the time.

------

from Azul Luna

Why are you always crying? Sure, Sasuke will probably never come back, and you'll never see him again, so why cry for him?

------

Dear Azul Luna

Because… he… he… OH SASUKE!!! (runs off crying) (AN: my guess is because he wont cry for himself she thinks she has to cry for him.)

------

from the hyperpart of ninja-witch

u r a bitch u say naruto is weak and u loose to a blonde bimbo like ino.and do u know that sasuke is gay??

hatred eternatity from the hyperpart of ninja-witch yes she had sugar today:P

------

dear Ninja witch

well your no prize either, edited!

------

from Cursed Dragon

dear sakura,

i have alot of questions so i hope you dont mind

1.)are you aware that Lee-kun would kill himself if you asked him to?

2.)are you still hooked on sasuke?

3.)does tenten-chan have a thing for neji-kun?

4.)do you think that itachi-sama/kun is hot?

5.)do you think if you stoped liking sasuke (if you already haven't) woild you be okay with a sasuxhina pairing?

------

dear Cursed dragon

its no problem.

1.no I wasn't! thank you for telling me.00

2. yes I am.

3. yes she dose. I think…

4. no I do not!

5. edited NO!

* * *

plese R&R if you read this. next time will be Hinata-chan 


End file.
